


Pet

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: This is a song fic for Final Fantasy 7 with my OC Morana and Reno. Please listen to Pet by Perfect Circle as you read this! It is not like extremely violent in my opinion but it is bloody and a bit of fowl language. Morana is the personal body guard to Shinra and she has a bit of a mental disorder she gets a bit excitable when she's surrounded by violence.





	

  _~Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window. Go back to sleep. Lay your head down child, I won't let the boogeyman come.~_

      
  


    “Why are you doing all of this?” Came the scared voice of the teen beside me, large blue eyes curious.

      
  


    “I'm getting paid well. If you want to keep on breathing for the night stay away from the window. Those boogeymen out there will eat you alive, child.” I said looking down at the teen, my eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light.

      
  


    “Are you going to kill us as well – like you did my parents?” He asked me as he sat down on the bed next to his two younger siblings, they were balled up in a fetal position crying shaking in fear.

      
  


    “Shinra did not pay me to kill children. Your parents needed to die, they knew too much for their own good.”

      
  


    “What if I knew what they knew?” He questioned defiantly.

      
  


    “Do you?” I stood up, lanky figure moving over to him blood dripping down my arm his mother had scratched at me as she struggled under the pressure of my knees pressing on her throat, suffocating her.

      
  


    I stood in front of the teen red eyes glinting angrily at him, a slim finger curling under his chin lifting it up to face me, his blue eyes flickered to the blood dripping down my arm.

      
  


    I smirked, “You see that wound – your dying mother caused it. You want to inflict more harm to it don't you?”

      
  


    “No.” He lied, I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to strike at me to try to take me down.

      
  


    “Lying is a sin you know that? Here, have this knife put a strike in that cut.” I urged handing him the ancient bloodied ka-bar knife, my breathing was deep as the thrill went down my spine as his hand reached for the hilt of the blade.

      
  


    “Don't. . .” The youngest wailed, not wanting to see anyone in pain.

      
  


    “Oh aren't you a precious one?” I cooed, he brought the tip of the knife down on the already broken skin, the blade sharp, cut a little sending more blood down I let out a soft moan as the pain brought a thrill to me.

      
  


    “Why do you find pleasure in this?” The other child asked her accusing eyes staring at me angrily.

      
  


    “I find many pleasures in things most people find horrible. Call me sick if you want but I get the jobs done and I get a laugh.”

      
  


    “We have you surrounded!” Came the shouting of the local police of the District, turning a lazy look towards the window I smiled.

      
  


    “See the boogeymen have arrived.”

      
  


    The blade sunk into my stomach as I turned, the blue tank top started to stain with crimson blood, the coppery smell infiltrating the area. The room was already acrid smelling from the blood loss from the father, he had put up a serious fight so talented in hand to hand coming from a scientist.

      
  


      
  


     _~Counting bodies like sheep. To the rhythm of the war drums. Pay no mind to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble. Head down, go to sleep. To the rhythm of the war drums.~_

      
  


    “Oh look at what you did, this was a nice shirt that my friend got me.” A flash of green surrounded the wound as Materia kicked in healing the wound expertly.

      
  


    “What. . .?” He asked confused watching as I stood up again, brushing silver strands of hair out of my face.

      
  


    “Materia dear, my body is full of it.”

      
  


    “We are coming in!” The police shouted over a loud speaker.

      
  


    “We have guest. . .can you hear the drums beating so loud? Your heart beating like a drum, sending your adrenaline rushing through your body like lightning making it hard to hear clearly? But hyper aware of everything?”

      
  


    “Yes. . .” He said softly staring at me.

      
  


    “Tell your sisters to sleep, you listen to that drum enjoy the sound of your heart beating like mad knowing that you can't kill me.” I said pocketing the knife heading out of the room. “One, body two body ~ three ~ four ~ how many shall I kill tonight to the sounds of the drums?”

      
  


    “Brother what are we going to do?” The youngest asked, scared trying not to look at her dead parents.

      
  


    “I don't know. . .perhaps she'll die there against the police.” He said, eyes out of focus as all he could hear was the beating of his heart the rush that went through his system as he felt the knife plunge so easily through her taught stomach muscles.

      
  


    “She just got stabbed in the stomach and flashed green I don't think so. . .” The other sister said sitting up a little.

      
  


    “Hush, go to sleep I'm sure things will solve themselves in the morning.”

      
  


     _~Pay no mind what other voices say, they don't care about you, like I do, like I do. Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils, see, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.~_

      
  


    “There you are!” Reno shouted rushing through the side room of the huge office, red hair all frizzy from the weather outside. “We are surrounded, did you get the targets?”

      
  


    “They are dead.” I said simply as I heard sirens go off the security system has been triggered, Rude had gone through a lot of trouble to disarm it the police must have set it off to 'scare' us.

      
  


    “You were just suppose to get the files, Morana.”

      
  


    “They put up a fight.” I said shrugging my narrow shoulders, _'lie – they easily handed the folder to me in fear of what threats I was pulling on their children. But what would promise them from not trying to infiltrate Shinra corporations again to cause problems? If they were dead it wouldn't happen.'_

      
  


    “I don't believe that.” He said hazel eyes staring at mine, the red of my eyes in a dazed state, a state of euphoric feeling.

      
  


    “They would have hunted us down – send others after us! You want that to happen to us Reno? You want the pond scum to come back from the bottom of the sludge to come after us? They don't give a fuck about us and our desire to live, they would come back for us poison us in our sleep or worse. I keep an eye out on us.” I said angrily pressing the tip of the dagger on his collarbone.

      
  


    “Calm down, okay? Let's get out of here.” He said softly warily moving the blade off his pale skin leaving a droplet of blood escaping.

      
  


     _~I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and all your demons, I'll be the one to protect you from, a will to survive and a voice of reason.~_

      
  


    The place was full of police armed to the teeth with swat gear, I played a innocent look on my face acting as a victim. The cops swarmed towards the tall red head beside me, in the District we were currently located in it didn't matter if you were Shinra personal here Shinra was the enemy. There was pistols aimed at us lazer sights pinned on our vitals, Reno was in full Shinra uniform I was out of it as I came inside the building under a disguise but all the blood on me was enough proof that I was trouble. The USB Drive that I recovered from the scientist rested safely in my jeans pocket, all the important information that they had stolen from us I easily retrieved. Out of the corner of my eye to my right I could see Reno was thinking of an escape plan, escape plans were his thing after all. Reno for all his faults was good at escaping without loosing anyone or coming to any harm. I tend to bull right through the assailants to get out generally harming someone or myself in the process. Rude never got into situations like this he operated on a whole different level than us.

      
  


    The siren shut off that startled one of the officers, Rude was nearby to disarm the alarm it was the distraction I needed. The startled officer shot out a bullet our way it was errant as it was an out of focus shot on the officer's part it brush past me barely scraping my upper arm. Had he been about five inches closer to my right it would have been a hit to the heart.

      
  


    “Freeze don't move, we are taking you two in.” Came the voice of authority in the group of officers.

      
  


    “Hmm I was thinking the same thing.” I hummed. “Ice!”

      
  


    A huge wall of ice covered us as the bullets slammed into the ten inch thick slab of ice. The men rushed after us shouting orders at each other as we made a mad dash out of the room down the hallway.

      
  


    “ _Barrier_ – **Wall**!” I shouted several times constructing Materia made walls blocking the hallway.

      
  


      
  


     _~I'll be the one to protect you from, your enemies and your choices son. They're one in the same, I must isolate you. Isolate and save you from yourself.~_

      
  


    “Ni-San they are shooting. . .” The youngest cried covering her ears hearing the gun shots and yelling from the other room.

      
  


    “They are going after them, I'll protect you two.” He said standing up he grabbed the broken piece of chair the metal piece sharp on one end holding it defensively.

      
  


    A slender blond hair man entered all clad in black leather a huge sword resting on his back. The teen was shaking in his stance covering his sisters there was something comforting about the man standing before him it was like a calm aura emitting from him.

      
  


    “This place is on lock down.” He state looking at them then blue eyes surveying the carnage around him. “A tall female with red eyes?”

      
  


    “Yes how did you know?” The teen asked confused.

      
  


    “I am hunting her down, I seem to be always one step behind her though. Come with me and I'll get you around the officers and the Shinra-dogs.” He said reaching out a gloved hand.

      
  


    “Who are you?” The teen asked, his heart was still beating so loudly in his chest sounding like drums the excitement was still rising high in his system.

      
  


    “I am a friend, you can call me Cloud. I knew your parents I am sorry I was so late.” He said noticing the dead parents on the ground bodies cold.

      
  


    “Will I get revenge?”

      
  


    “Seeking revenge. . .follow me quickly.” Cloud said heading down the door way he had come through.

      
  


_~Swayin to the rhythm of the new world order and, count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums. The boogeymen are coming. The boogeymen are coming.~_

  
  


    Upon exiting the building we were swamped by a hoard of officers clearly they were expecting us to escape some how most of the District's swat team was surrounding the building. I guess they didn't lie when they said they had it surrounded, I smirked as I stood in front of Reno. I could see in the distance the helicopter we had arrived on Rude was manning it he wasn't the pilot Reno is but he was a whole lot better than I am. Rude was currently engaged in a stand off with the swat's helicopter having no out to get to us.

      
  


    “What are we going to do, Rana?” Reno asked me nervously there was about a hundred well armored and heavily armed men around us.

      
  


    “There is one hundred and three of them, a tank that holds maybe three people all fully assault rifles and I see a Odin Summon in the distance. I like our odds.” I mused turning bright red eyes over to him a pleased grin playing on my face.

      
  


    “There is over a hundred Morana, Rude is stuck over there he can't help us. What the fuck do you think we should do?” He said in a panicked tone.

      
  


    “What Materia do you have on you?” I questioned.

      
  


    “Just cure, barrier and fire.” He said wishing that he hadn't neglected amping up on the Materia before this so called easy mission.

      
  


    “Don't make a move or we will shoot.” Came out the leader's voice over a bull-horn.

      
  


    “You'll need this.” I said reaching my left hand down to my thigh I placed the hand on the bare skin as the jeans were ripped in a part showing off pale skin.

      
  


    A bullet singed right into my leg as I extracted the Materia, there was a bunch of shouting coming from the officers. That burning pain sent a rush through my body I shook a little as the exhilarating thrill rushed through my body sending my sense wild with a sick pleasure. The leg flashed green as is healed from the cure Materia activated. Quickly I slammed the black orb of Materia into Reno's stomach it absorbed into him as a hail of bullets went to us.

      
  


    “ _Time_ – **stop**.”

      
  


    “ _Wall_ – **Barrier**!”

      
  


    In quick succession all time stopped in the immediate area, the bad thing as this Materia was fairly new so it couldn't last for long it would last for about enough time to run a few yards.

      
  


    “ **HASTE**!” Reno shouted activating the Haste Materia I just infused into him, he made it for his escape.

      
  


    The bullets smacked into the barrier Reno had made as my time Materia died out allowing the swat team to start again. Reno was out of sight now making his way to Rude to free him up from the Swat's helicopter. He turned back to see me not behind him I had given him my only Haste Materia, I was known to carry multiples on me so he just naturally assumed I had two.

      
  


    'Why is she stopping? Is she that fucking crazy?' Reno thought as he continued to run there was no way she could do this on her own, he needed to get to Rude.

      
  


    “You stand no chance against us!”

      
  


_~Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums, stay with me. Safe and ignorant, just stay with me. Hold you and protect you from the other ones, the evil ones, don't love you son. Go back to sleep.~_

  
  


    “I stand no chance?” I muttered, looking over at them they were shocked to see that I had the perfect escape but I didn't take it just standing there waiting for them.

      
  


    The beating of my heart was on fire, like drums in my ears as all I could hear was the banging of the war drums. These people were so ignorant of what they were up against, I didn't care about wounds or failure. The more of them staring at me the easier it would be for Reno to free up Rude for them to get to safety. It's not like I will die for real the pain was good.

      
  


    “Surrender now!”

      
  


    “No.” I said shrugging my shoulders.

      
  


    “Open fire men!”

      
  


    Without a second thought they all opened fire on me, using all my Materia to it's fullest I went after them. Blocking with barriers, pushing forward with fire and lightning I pushed through to the middle of the fray of them. So now they risked opening up fire upon each other causing them to pull out the electro rods and other short range items. I was covered in their blood as I stabbed at the closer ones with the ka-bar knife and used a effective burst of fire towards them.

      
  


    Sweat and blood was drooling down my body as I laughed jumping on top of the tank I stood on it taking a few hits I undid the pin for a bomb Rude made recently for me. The bomb tumbled down the exhaust pipe for the tank the clanking sound loud and ominous of the impending doom. I spotted the Odin Summon rushing towards me they had let it loose. The giant Summon threw a bolt of lightning my way it made it to me before I could jump out of the way it buried deep into my chest poking out the back sending me to the ground several yards away from the tank.

      
  


    All sorts of men rushed around me, the bolt was staying solid static electricity surging through my system as it electrocuted me constantly. My body was shaking from all of the power coursing through it blood leaking out of the wound the smell of burnt flesh rising up to my nose. Guns cocked and aimed at me as I was surrounded the pounding hooves of the horse steed Sleipnir all six legs shaking the ground like thunder itself. The lance called Gungnir carried by the Odin Summon was pointed down at me as well. I could see in the distance that Reno and Rude have been taken down the Swat helicopter and were circling over me.

      
  


    The bang of the tank erupted densely in the compartment of the tank it didn't cause much damage on the outside just setting the tank on its side. A small branch of people surrounding me decided to contain any fire that might spread from the tank, so by my count I had ten people and a Summon surrounding me. I had taken down a huge number of these men before the Summon got to me. The electricity going through me was like a orgasm racing through my system the pain was so good feeling every one of my senses felt like intense explosions going off. The adrenaline running through my system was enough to make me scream in ecstasy the blood leaking out of the wounds as the cure Materia started to glow around me left a tingling sensation all over my body. It felt like someone was ghosting their fingers over my skin such a tantalizing feeling that sent my mind reeling.

      
  


    “It's over.” One of the said to me.

      
  


    “It is.” I said as I reached a hand up slowly pulling at the bolt of lightning yanking it out of my body, the smell of burning flesh rising to my nose.

      
  


    “ **Freeze** – **break** – **shield**.” I barked out in order waking up the other Materia orbs sitting in my body.

      
  


    All the sudden everything around me froze in spot the ground cracked underneath me breaking down to the District below up. I hadn't a clue where is the next district I would be hell I didn't even know what district I was in now, 5? A purple shield surrounded me as I and the frozen swat team members fell to the next District. We landed into a slim covered retention pond a huge splash of green murky water surrounded us the bodies around me sinking immediately to the bottom due to being so heavy with the ice. The shield kept me floating and dry thankfully, this sludge was disgusting floating above the surface now I made my way smoothly to the ground. Once on the solid ground I looked up at the hole that would cause a lot of trouble to the government to fix, like that actually affected me any.

      
  


    “Damn another ruined shirt.” I said looking at the hole in the tank top, thankfully the bra was not damaged otherwise I would be really pissed.

      
  


    I tossed the damaged shirt to the ground revealing the pale skin and bright purple lacy bra I was wearing.

      
  


    I started humming as I walked down the dimly path, “Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums _~_.”


End file.
